


Ladybug: Cunning

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Diabetes [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Ruby has a cunning plan to confess to Blake.LadybugPre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.





	Ladybug: Cunning

Ruby: I've got a cunning plan, but I need your help.

Blake: What do you need?

Ruby: Alright, first tie one end of your rope to the tree.

Blake: *jumps up and ties Gambol Shroud to the tree*

Ruby: Next, tie the other end to the post over here.

Blake: *jumps over, tying the other end to the post*

Ruby: And then I sit on it here. *sits on the string*

Blake: And then what?

Ruby: You sit here next to me.

Blake: Uh?, okay. *sits next to Ruby*

Ruby: Blake?

Blake: *looks over*

Ruby: *kisses Blake*

Ruby: *looks forward and leans into her*

Ruby: I love you.

Blake: *stunned silence*

Blake: I always thought... I... don't know what I thought... Your cunning plan was just to kiss me?

Ruby: Acting like kissing you wasn't an incredible goal for me.

Ruby: *starts swinging her legs back and forth, moving the swing*

Blake: Why me?

Ruby: I figured the kiss and the moonlight and the confession would make that kind of obvious.

Blake: It is beautiful...

Ruby: Yes, you are.

Blake: I still don't understand, why me?

Ruby: Because I love you, do I need another reason?

Blake: I suppose... not... This is my first confession.

Ruby: Wait, don't you have an?..

Blake: He never confessed to me. I confessed to him. He made me promise to never leave him... I pledged my heart and soul to him... but he never did the same...

Ruby: Well I'm telling you now I love you.

Blake: And I have no idea what to do with it.

Ruby: Do you love me?

Blake: I didn't think I could... I didn't think I should...

Ruby: Well, now you have me...

Blake: I just don't want to get swept up in... I don't want it to happen again.

Ruby: Well, I love you, I'm not going to leave you, but if you want to go slow, we can go slow. It's not like I know what I'm doing, either.

Blake: *starts moving her legs with Ruby to swing them*

Blake: There's a problem...

Ruby: *concerned utterance*

Blake: I... don't know... if I can go... slow... I just don't know...

Ruby: Either way, I'll be here for you.

Blake: And what if I run away again?

Ruby: I'll chase after you.

Blake: What if I run from you?

Blake: *shakes nervously*

Ruby: I'll chase after you. Okay, that kind of made me sound like a stalker.

Blake: *kisses Ruby*

Blake: Why would I run from you?

Ruby: I have absolutely no idea what we are talking about.

Blake: I... ran away... from my ex...

Ruby: . . .

Ruby: Why?..

Blake: He was trying to destroy a train.

Ruby: Full of?..

Blake: Dust.

Ruby: *questioning look*

Blake: Okay... we... were planning to take on the train... but not the guards...

Ruby: He wanted to kill the guards?

Blake: That's when I realized... he had turned the White Fang into an army... We weren't fighting for our freedom... and acceptance... We were fighting to kill...

Ruby: Well, I'm not about to go and start a terrorist organization. I'm really here to help people.

Blake: I know... With you, I don't have to worry... all of my work... won't be turned to hurting people.

Ruby: *kisses Blake*

Ruby: You've already sold me. You want to go and save the world... and I want to save it with you...

Blake: Well... Faunus...

Ruby: Faunus are a part of the world, and certainly deserve to be treated fairly.

Blake: But what can we do?

Ruby: What we're already doing, silly.

Blake: That makes... a surprising amount of sense...

Ruby: mhm. We'll fight the evil villainy. *points at the sky with her free hand*

Blake: You make it sound so simple...

Ruby: I might not be so good at rallying a civil rights group, but I'll be there, with you, if you need me... want me...

Blake: Ruby?

Ruby: Blake?

Blake: Just hold me.

Ruby: Okay.

Blake: This was a wonderful plan.

Ruby: Cunning. It's a cunning plan.

Blake: Alright, cunning.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://weatherman667.tumblr.com/post/188733520994/ladybug-cunning) Tumblog.


End file.
